1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION:
This invention relates generally to tangent spin furnaces and particularly to tangent spin furnaces in which a sweep of combustion air enters the combustion chamber between spaced slats and flows peripherally over the internal surface of the combustion chamber from the longitudinal slits, thereby eliminating the necessity for refractory material and keeping the combustion chamber walls at a relatively low temperature.
2. PRIOR ART:
Tangential spin furnaces are known and are used for accomplishing combustion of numerous materials. They are usually lined with refractory material to protect the metal of which the combustion chamber is usually made, otherwise the combustion chamber may be overheated and may rapidly deterioriate. To line a combustion chamber with refractory material or renew that refractory material when it has deteroriated, is expensive and time-consuming. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a combustion chamber which is highly resistant to deterioriation without the use of refractory material linings.